fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikage
|-|Human Form= |-|Slime Form= Summary Mikage is a character from Everybody Wants to Rule the World who mysteriously showed up on Earth 2 for reasons that even she doesn't know. A goddess from a parallel world, Mikage quickly amassed a great deal of power and influence within Universe 2. After getting caught in the battle against Evil Whyr and landing the final blow using Whyr's weapon, Acies, Mikage made a promise upon his death that she would protect Equalis in his place. To this end, she began strengthening her ties to universe 2 and its inhabitants, befriending and/or recruiting beings such as Kabus and Walter, and enlisting the help of the Void Dragon who she later named Levanah. Backstory Prior to being summoned to Earth 2, Mikage served as the protecting deity of her own realm. She had risen through the ranks since her "birth", and naturally ascended to the status of a goddess, claiming several other titles along the way. However, while this was accomplished through her own actions, her history was in a sense, "manufactured" to bring her to this point. In other words, the "Mikage as a goddess" in the present is the origin that her past was built around. Mikage was "born" on Earth 3 as a being of unknown origins, but theorized to have been created by a mysterious entity. She was raised in The Order Academy despite not being human, or any other known race for that matter. While there, she learned alongside the other students how to use magic for many purposes. Through Auspice, she was naturally talented with many different types of it, from healing and mind control, to trap creation and the many other offensive uses. Coupled with her natural ability, "The Gamer", she excelled in her studies and became a full blown war mage at an extremely young age. Though Auspice made her excellent in several areas of magic, her skill with summoning stood immensely above the rest. Observing her methods alone caused The Order to rethink their centuries old theories on summoning completely, as well as expand their bestiaries. When put into combat, she was said to be comparable to an entire army through her summoning alone. In fact, rather than be prone to defending the rifts for all eternity, Mikage went with her armies through to the worlds on the other side, conquering each opposing civilization within a year and bringing them each under The Order's rule. However, soon after her careless summoning would get her into trouble. Her careless summoning and binding of the minions of Balaamel attracted the infernal duke's attention, and he whisked her away to Hell with the intent to imprison and punish her. Try as she might to resist, Balaamel's influence over his domain made her escape from it impossible. Never having been defeated in combat, Mikage challenged Balaamel to a gamble in her overconfidence. The loser would become the other's servant for all eternity, meaning she would have a way out. Balaamel happily agreed. Even though Mikage was far superior in terms of raw talent, his experience outclassed her own by a landslide, allowing him to overtake her. During their great struggle, Mikage's talents impressed Balaamel so much that he felt simply imprisoning her would be a waste, and decided instead to cultivate her talents over the next four years, during the course of which The Order would not hear from her and assumed she had left or disappeared. During Mikage's (mostly involuntary) stay in Hell, Balaamel would teach her how to properly use her abilities, as well as about Gnosis and the many truths of the world and its cosmology. She would learn magic far beyond what those in The Order had ever seen outside of the stories of Rift Lords. Upon learning of the great entities known as the Demon Queens, Mikage swore that she would become one, prompting Balaamel to offer her her freedom should she succeed in the endeavor. Mikage studied and trained extensively, improving her magic and knowledge to the point where she could grasp and absorb evil souls returning to the flow and "birth" them as demons, granting her the title of "Demon Queen". Satisfied that he had cultivated her potential as much as he alone could, Balaamel kept his promise and freed her, allowing her to flourish on her own. After she returned to Earth 3, Mikage was granted the title of Rift Lord upon displaying her great power. She taught The Order and the rest of the planet's inhabitants about the knowledge she gained and the spells she learned, vastly improving each world's collective magical capabilities. Bringing great advancements and prosperity to each world under her rule, Mikage was eventually hailed as a goddess. Showing true to her title, she would go on to protect her worlds from great threats, up to her time being summoned to confront Evil Whyr and thereafter. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Mikage, Mikage Vasilissa (After being named by Levanah) Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Demon Queen, Goddess, Slime, Rift Lord, Persona User Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Earth 3 Weight: ??? Height: 158 cm (5'2") in human form Likes: Whyr, Levanah, Kabus, Gaining subordinates, Being respected, Discovering new/unique creatures Dislikes: David, Evil Whyr, Being teased Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Violet Hobbies: Accepting offerings, Lounging around, Protecting Earth(s) Values: Loyalty, Respect, Strength, Individuality Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Universe 3, Equalis, Levanah, Patrick, Kabus Previous Affiliation: The Order, The School of Balaamel Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B, up to 3-B with summons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Creation (Can create matter from mana and can create living creatures, including entire races that never existed prior), Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense magic, souls, ki, emotions, death, heat, minds and life on a massive scale, can see invisible beings and bypass supernatural undetection, is able to "see" the world as spiritual matter and atoms), Cosmic Awareness (Can perceive events happening in several planes of existence simultaneously and is capable of attacking or defending even if the enemy is localized in another dimension, can discern whether supernatural abilities have been released), Mind Manipulation (On a greater than planetary scale), Memory Manipulation (Can destroy, restore, remove, create, and alter the memories of others), Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy, Information Analysis (Has the ability to thoroughly analyze the powers and weaknesses of her opponents with glance, allowing her to determine what kind of methods would be appropriate to defeat any kind of threat she faces, can learn a being's real name by observing them for a few seconds, can determine an individual's race, mortality, and whether or not their presence in the world is unnatural. Observe opens up a status window that shows various types of information about the target such as stats, HP, MP, etc), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls, dreams, non-existent beings, etc), Absorption (Can absorb matter, skills, magic, souls, etc for various purposes), Aura (Mikage's spiritual power is extremely potent, allowing her to externalize her Presence to influence those around her. Enemies will find themselves slowed, frightened, paralyzed, or even rendered unconscious upon being exposed to her combat aura), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery (Mikage is a master of several varieties of martial arts, and can replicate any technique simply by witnessing it once), Size Manipulation (Of herself and others), Technology Manipulation (Can remotely manipulate technology and turn people into cyborgs), Clairvoyance (Can see into the future as well as the past, can see the entire universe from every angle at once with Aleph, can locate any particular person or object with Find), Precognition (Through heightened senses and clairvoyance), Instinctive Reaction (The Chariot Arcana automatically moves her away from incoming attacks) Healing (High), Resurrection (Of herself and others), Madness Manipulation (Can choose to drive people insane by proximity to her), Perception Manipulation (Can force a person to believe falsehoods, such as removing a person's sight by convincing them that they have no eyes, depriving the use of their limbs by the same method, making a healthy person believe themselves to be injured or vice versa, or rendering someone unconscious by causing them to believe their own death), Sleep Manipulation, Sealing (Can seal a target inside of an object or being, and has an infinite capacity to do so when using herself as a vessel. Can trap opponents in separate timelines or planes of existence.), Intangibility, Nonexistent Physiology, Power Bestowal, Power Mimicry, Power Modification, Fusionism (Can fuse together people, objects, spells, skills, souls, etc), Necromancy, Heat Manipulation, Flight, Duplication, Illusion Manipulation (Can create simple or extremely complex illusions on a massive scale that can flawlessly mimic entire worlds. Her spells can even fool reality itself), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7. Mikage's body does not age and she can survive without it as a spiritual being. She can only be truly killed by a being more divine than her, and operate her body and remain conscious regardless of the level of damage. If her soul passes on, a fragment of it will remain and be reborn as a human baby. Can freely choose whether to be considered alive or dead when effects would be beneficial to her. In the event that Mikage is killed, golems exist in several different universes and planes of existence ready to resurrect her if possible, or if not, place a new soul into a pre-made body along with her old memories), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Teleportation of herself and others, Reality Warping (Her mere presence modifies her surroundings, making them more akin to her own nature. Can modify inanimate objects at will, wish objects and events into existence, and apply desired states onto people. She can extend her "Protection" over people, places, or things to prevent them from being influenced by another reality warper.), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Is able to manipulate the flow of souls in various ways, such as introducing preexisting souls or those of the recently deceased into new bodies, holding on to them indefinitely, sealing them, damaging, destroying, or removing souls from bodies, creating new ones, binding separate souls together partially or fully, etc), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop, stall, rewind, accelerate and slow time, can create localized time loops, can send a person forward in time by up to 1 year, and temporarily bring people and things within a specific time and place from the past to the present in that exact spot), Gravity Manipulation, Vector Manipulation (Can control the trajectory of any object with magic), Void Manipulation (Can control "the energies of nothingness" for a variety of purposes), Causality Manipulation (Can undo the effects of past events, produce the effects of past events that never happened, or alter the success of her or her opponent's actions), Probability Manipulation (Passively influences the natural course of events to become favorable to her, can "re-roll" actions, can actively increase the chance of favorable outcomes for herself through various means, can cause her opponents to only suffer the worst possible results of their actions with The Inverse World affecting even their inherent abilities), Fate Manipulation (Can tie the fates of others, or even set up grand schemes involving numerous people which can either be simple or complex), Plot Manipulation (Can narrate events into existence so long they don't directly affect another living being), Law Manipulation (Can deny someone a specific action, though she must be aware that the action is taking place, can create "zones" where specific concepts such as violence are disallowed), Pseudo Black Hole Creation, Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Non-Elemental Attacks, Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into any creature she has analyzed), Afterimage Creation, Invisibility, Transmutation (Can transform people into other beings, objects, or states of matter), Power Nullification (By various means and applications. Can completely nullify the divinity of everything around her), Resistance Negation (Can ignore her target's resistance to being summoned, controlled, bound, or banished so long as they have lower divinity than her, attacks from her Arcanas bypass conventional resistance), Acausality (Type 2), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Forcefield Creation (Can produce several types of forcefields with various effects), Telekinesis, Invulnerability (with several abilities, and can only be damaged by attacks that can harm energy), Body Puppetry, Can prevent others from escaping battle, Can remove enemy Buffs and Debuffs or restore her Level if it was lowered by an enemy, Can Prevent others from healing, Homing Attack and Durability Negation with several spells, Corrosion Inducement, Attack Reflection (With several spells and Dim Current Slash), Status Effect Inducement and Removal (Stun, Charm, Panic, Unconscious, Bleed, Slow, Chill, Freeze, Pain, Poison, Fear, Bind, Paralyze, Disease, Damage, Shock, Weakness, Petrification, Blind, Deaf, Mute, Sleep, Happy, Fascination, Rage, Unlucky), Enhanced Resistance to and potential passive Absorption or Reflection of the following depending on her current Persona: Magic, Physical Strikes, Projectiles, Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Curse Manipulation, Natural Resistance to (all previous), Sound Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Pain Manipulation (Unable to feel pain), Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Absorption, Information Analysis (Mikage's physical appearance is only a fragment of her true form, which exists partially in another dimension. The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills. In addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about them), Power Nullification, Possession, Summoning, Sealing, BFR, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, and Reality Warping, High Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Beings of elevated gnosis can survive being in the Primordial Void for few days. Beings of gnosis 40 or higher are capable of resisting Time Manipulation and are aware of the changes of time, damage done by them cannot be "healed" by using time manipulation), Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Lacks a mind) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Stronger than Maki), up to Multi-Galaxy level with summoning (Can summon both Walter and Levanah) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to Demon Lord Rimuru), Speed of Light attack speed with Disintegration, FTL with Melt Slash and Black Lightning, FTL+ with time acceleration, Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration her thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows her to react to things she normally wouldn't be able to perceive) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, potentially higher with buffs such as The World (Her physical strength uses the same "Power" stat as her supernatural abilities) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Infinite Range: Varies from several hundreds meters to hundreds of kilometers with most skills, Interplanetary with reality warping, Interstellar with mental attacks, can attack and defend from enemies in other dimensions. Standard Equipment: Various magic items and weaponry including several kinds of traps, her compact. *Acies, a sword that formerly belonged to Whyr Nauth which Mikage used by channeling the energy he imbued inside to kill his evil counterpart. She held onto the sword after his death as something to remember him by. It can cut through even singular atoms and channel the user's abilities. Like Whyr, Mikage resists the downsides for using it due to being unable to feel pain. Acies becomes sharper with every kill. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Inherited the intelligence of both Han Jee-Han and Rimuru Tempest. Capable of individually commanding hundreds of millions of troops at once via telepathy, able to create extraordinary devices and magical items, is casually able to analyze every possible move on a chess board instantaneously, can calculate the future moves of her opponents and run simulations to predict the correct move to make during battle, can dodge much faster attacks by calculating the trajectory. Scales with the INT and WIS stats. Weaknesses: Gains the weaknesses of her currently equipped Persona, though this can be mitigated by switching between them to gain a resistance to a former vulnerability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Has all of the abilities of Gabriella (Orcs Must Die!), Han Jee-Han, Infinite Orb, Maki Sonomura, and Rimuru Tempest (Awakened Demon Lord) Auspice: Mikage passively influences her surroundings so that the natural course of events becomes favorable to her. This allows her to automatically succeed in difficult tasks which would be considered almost impossible to a normal person. In other words, so long as a feat is at least physically conceivable to an average human, she can perform it as easily as breathing, though this only applies so long as she's unopposed and the feat doesn't require specific knowledge to be performed. (For example, she could play a violin masterfully on her first attempt, yet be completely unable to read sheet music.) Dim Current Slash: A master swordsman art Mikage learned after seeing it used by Patrick during the fight against Evil Whyr. Just like flowing water, the skill wards off everything and deflects it back at the opponent. It is the pinnacle of sword arts, even capable of reflecting psychic attacks, existence erasure, energy attacks etc. Infinite Spinning Almighty Arrows: Creates homing, rapidly firing arrows out of mana with high piercing capability, which Mikage imbued with Almighty magic that completely bypasses barriers and other supernatural defenses (including things such as absorption and attack reflection). Continuously fires until Mikage runs out of MP or wills it to stop. Infinite Spinning Big Game Ballista: A trap created by Mikage which combines the existing Big Game Hunting design with her own Infinite Spinning Almighty Arrows for a rapid fire barrage of durability negating bolts that home in on the target. Due to lacking her vast magic reserves, the turrets require a brief cool-down after firing a certain number of shots in order to recharge. However when placing them in large quantities at once, a truly endless bombardment of arrows can be produced. Destroyer's Wrath, Megidostorm: A compound spell created by Mikage by combining Infinite Spinning Almighty Arrows, Big Game Hunting, Destroy Resistances, Megidolaon, God's Wrath Megiddo, and Rain of Destruction into one. Creates a missive storm that eclipses the entire battle area, rapidly and continuously firing high speed homing, piercing, and destructive blasts of energy that completely ignore magical defenses and destroy resistances further with each hit while also dealing a portion of the target's health as additional damage. This spell ultimately deconstructs all enemies within the massive area of effect, leaving no trace of the unfortunate victim(s) in its wake. Conveniently, the spell causes no collateral damage to allies or the environment. Summoning *'Summon:' The ability to conjure supernatural beings from other dimensions. As an anomalous existence, Mikage can easily summon demons from the Expanse. Mikage's skill in summoning is massively beyond the scope of what a master would consider "Impossible". **'Genetic Data:' Mikage possesses the genetic data of every existing creature up to the semi divine. As such, she can easily summon any such creature using their information. She can also invoke any Arcana without having a pact. On top of this, if Mikage were to be used as a catalyst, even a person with zero knowledge would gain the ability to summon, control, bind, and banish supernatural entities with "impossible" skill. *'Control:' Mikage's control over the Soul Flux allows her to subjugate supernatural beings. By creating a spiritual bond between herself and the entity, she can force it to obey her orders. Controlled beings retain their free will, but cannot refuse to carry out any order given by Mikage. Orders are transmitted directly through the link that binds them making it so the recipient isn't required to understand the language of the master, though this type of communication is one way. Mikage and the controlled being always have an approximate idea of where the other is located. A creature can be put under control during its summoning, or alternatively, allowed to roam the material world freely without being put under control. *'Bind:' This ability allows Mikage to trap supernatural entities inside of physical objects or living creatures. Mikage converts the creature into a spiritual mass, trapping its essence. As long as she supplies magic, the sealed being cannot free itself, and cannot interact with the outside world in any way, except by communicating with the holder of the object or otherwise the vessel it's sealed inside of. A bound being's essence is completely frozen, meaning its current state cannot change from what it was when it was bound. As such, it is completely unaffected by interference from the outside world, cannot regain health, stamina, or mana (feeds on the mana supplied to hold the seal instead), and cannot gain experience or learn new skills or techniques no matter how much time passes. If the container is broken or the vessel is killed, the bound entity is freed. Binding can also be done during the summoning process. **'Unlimited Container:' While most vessels can only hold beings of comparable Presence (such as the most powerful of entities requiring special prisons in order to be sealed), Mikage herself is treated as having infinite Presence if she's used as a binding vessel. *'Banish:' Mikage can force supernatural beings out of the material world, sending them to either the Soul Flux or The Wake. Depending on the target's summoning skill in relation to Mikage's, they'll be unable to return to the material world for a period of time based on the difference (an entity with no resistance or summoning ability would be banished for a minimum of several years, to even longer depending on the amount of effort Mikage put into it). This ability is essentially the reverse of normal summoning. *'Familiars:' Mikage can tie her own fate to a willing creature, or tie the fates of two separate willing creatures together. Doing so grants both recipients a fragment of each other's souls, causing the growth in strength and experience of one to benefit the other. The master is always aware of the location of the familiar, and can share their senses. A master can cast spells through the familiar, and share his mana regeneration with them. When either one is injured, the other feels the same pain. If one dies, the other may lose consciousness, or even die alongside the other. *'Personas:' Mikage can call upon and summon different facets of her psyche which take the form of mythological figures. She gains further skills and resistances depending on the current Persona summoned, and can switch between them at will. **'Unknown Power:' Under certain conditions such as when Mikage is under severe stress or gravely injured, her equipped Persona may activate a unique special power on its own. The power used varies from Persona to Persona. ***'Recovery Power:' The equipped Persona may heal the user's HP and/or SP, remove all status ailments, do any combination of the former, or all of the above. ***'Nullification Power:' The equipped Persona will temporarily protect the user from all attacks of a certain type such as magic, physical, projectiles, or all of the above. ***'Revival Power:' The equipped Persona will revive the user upon death, fully restoring their health and stamina in the process. The Persona then forgets all of its previously learned skills. ***'Attack Power:' The equipped Persona unleashes a devastating attack upon all foes, ignoring any resistances. This attack is able to kill most enemies in one hit. *'Guardians:' Mikage can call upon the inhabitants of her realm, and those who have sworn to answer her call and be summoned into battle at a moment's notice. These are allies who were already present in the material world and formerly made a pact to be summoned by Mikage when the need arises. **Walter **Levanah **Patrick **Kabus **Barian **Naraku **Balaamel *'The Seven Deadly Sins:' Mikage can summon The Seven Deadly Sins to aid her in battle. She can summon all seven of them or only a few. *'Void Queen Levanah:' An ultimate skill acquired after Mikage ate Levanah. Has the following effects: **'Void Dragon Summon:' The ability to summon Levanah Vasilissa in her dragon form. **'Void Dragon Release:' The ability to have Levanah use a clone. Even in the case of death, memory recovery is possible. *'Storm King Patrick:' An ultimate skill acquired after Mikage ate Patreick. Has the following effects: **'Storm Dragon Summon:' The ability to summon Patrick in his dragon form. **'Storm Dragon Release:' The ability to have Patrick use a clone. Even in the case of death, memory recovery is possible. *'Invocations:' Mikage is capable of summoning any Tarot's Arcane and Inverse Arcane without needing to form a pact. When invoked, the entity manifests itself and uses a specific power. The strength of the manifestation is directly tied to Mikage's summoning ability. Attacks from these entities bypass all resistances regardless of the target's divinity. **'The Fool:' Freezes Mikage's summoning skill, essentially preventing her from gaining any penalty or bonus to her summoning abilities so long as The Fool is active. Only applies to Arcane Invocation. ***'The Inverse Fool:' Severely hampers the summoning ability of those in Mikage's presence as long as The Inverse Fool is active. **'The Magician:' The summoned Arcane is capable to cast several free access spells, including Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation, Detection, Fog and Cloud Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Size Manipulation (Of others), Rage Inducement, Power Nullification, Minor Destruction, Curse Manipulation, Mind Reading, Transmutation, Dream Manipulation, Knowledge Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and more ***'The Inverse Magician:' The summoned Arcana follows Mikage around for as long as the duration and attack foes with dark magic. **'The Priestess:' Creates a magical shield whose durability scales with Mikage's summoning ability. ***'The Inverse Priestess:' Sets off an AoE energy attack whose range scales with Mikage's summoning ability. **'the Empress:' Grants or improves the target's Disease, Magic, Physical, Poison, and Psychic resistances. Scales to Mikage's summoning ability. (Note that these resistances improve or grant many of the same resistances Mikage herself has.) ***'The Inverse Empress:' Forces the target to continuously repeat the last action they took. Rather than a perfect replay of the past, this ability forces the victim to continuously repeat the previous action, so any mana, stamina, or other components remain lost, and skills that rely on probability are "re-rolled" on each attempt. **'The Emperor:' Takes the form of a warrior to attack the target before disappearing and manifesting again to make another attack. The number of times The Emperor manifests scales with Mikage's summoning level. At Mikage's level, it manifests a minimum of 30 times. Mikage can freely choose what type of weapon each manifestation uses. ***'The Inverse Emperor:' Unleashes an attack that bends the will of the target to obey the summoner. **'The Hierophant:' Follows Mikage around before unleashing an attack which deals double damage to dark and/or evil targets. ***'The Inverse Hierophant:' Creates a dark-based forcefield whose durability scales to Mikage's summoning ability. **'The Lovers:' While The Lovers is active, any being who attempts to attack Mikage will be put under a charm spell. The duration scales with Mikage's summoning ability. ***'The Inverse Lovers:' Casts a spell on the target which drains their health and mana, granting it to Mikage. The spell is harder to resist based on Mikage's summoning ability. **'The Chariot:' Manifests as a vehicle of Mikage's choosing. When Mikage would be hit by an attack, it automatically moves her out of harm's way at ridiculous speeds. Duration scales with Mikage's summoning ability. ***'The Inverse Chariot:' The target is sent to a random location no less than 100 km away. The length of the radius scales with Mikage's summoning ability, making the minimum distance when she casts it 300 km. **'The Strength:' Amplifies Mikage's attack and speed, and increases damage based on her summoning ability. ***'The Inverse Strength:' Takes the form of a savage chained beast that will mercilessly attack any enemy in sight. If it attacks an enemy and fails to inflict damage, its strength will grow continuously until it manages to do so. Duration scales with Mikage's summoning ability. **'The Hermit:' Grants an extra layer of health which must be reduced before Mikage can take any damage. The amount of life granted as well as the duration scales to Mikage's summoning ability. ***'The Inverse Hermit:' Transports the target to an empty part of The Wake for a number of days scaling to Mikage's summoning ability, which also makes this ability more difficult to resist. At Mikage's level, this lasts for a minimum of 200 days, at the end of which the target is automatically transported back to the spot where they disappeared from. **'The Fortune:' Invokes another Arcana at random, using the summoning requirements of The Fortune instead. This allows Mikage to put any excess effort towards boosting the effects of the resulting Arcana rather than its costly invocation. ***'The Inverse Fortune:' Everyone in a 300ft radius starts to permanently forget the use of their skills. The age of the memories lost scales with Mikage's summoning ability. **'The Justice:' Reflects any type of "attack", including non damaging ones back to the sender, though it doesn't provide any extra defense from said attacks outside of this. The number of consecutive attacks reflected scales with Mikage's summoning ability. ***'The Inverse Justice:' Temporarily steals the powers of a specific type from the target (ie. Combat, Supernatural, or Psychic). Duration scales with Mikage's summoning ability. **'The Hanged Man:' Deals damage in proportion to the amount of health sacrificed by Mikage. Damage is also increased scaling with her summoning ability. ***'The Inverse Hanged Man:' Casts a spell on everyone within a 45 meter radius which makes even the simplest of actions extremely difficult for those affected. For example, something as routine as walking up the stairs or remembering your own name would become nearly impossible. This also affects a target's senses, as well as physical speed and strength. Those without sufficient magic resistance are stuck with these defects for life, while those who recieve lesser effects can recover over time. Potency scales with Mikage's summoning ability. **'The Death:' The target is restored to full health, and any damage or negative effects are removed, even if the defect was physical such as missing a limb. Furthermore, all harmful spells, supernatural effects, and mental abilities are nullified by the power of The Death Arcana. ***'The Inverse Death:' Death manifests as the classic appearance of a cloaked figure wielding a scythe, and makes a melee attack on the target. If it touches them at all, it leaves no trace of physical trauma and the affected dies instantly. Mikage's summoning ability makes the attack extremely difficult to dodge. **'The Temperance:' Grants a massive boost to the abilities of the other Arcanas when invoked by Mikage. ***'The Inverse Temperance:' Create an energy shield that can only be damaged and affected by supernatural attacks. The shield temporarily disables the use of any supernatural ability that touches it for a number of days based on Mikage's summoning ability. **'The Devil:' The Devil Arcana merges with Mikage, adding its strength and speed to her own. ***'The Inverse Devil:' The Devil Arcana possesses the target, taking control of them and attacking their allies, starting with the host's most loved ones. While possessed, the host will still receive any and all damage taken by The Devil, who will intentionally act recklessly and take attacks without regards to the well being of its host. If the subject dies, The Devil will automatically possess its killer, beginning the cycle anew. The Devil remains for an amount of time proportionate to Mikage's summoning level, or until the possession is resisted. **'The Tower:' The target loses all of their supernatural abilities, including biological ones, for a number of days proportionate to Mikage's summoning ability. ***'The Inverse Tower:' Applies every status affect onto the target at once. If any are resisted, they get reflected back to Mikage, who in turn must pass a resistance check of her own, and if passed, it will bounce back to the target once more. This continues until every ailment lands its mark on either Mikage or her opponent. **'The Star:' Creates an energy shield which protects Mikage against any type of attack. The shield cannot be destroyed or dispelled for the duration, and simply adds on to Mikage's damage resistance rather than block attacks that would surpass its durability, which scales with Mikage's summoning ability along with the duration. ***'The Inverse Star:' Hovers in the sky above Mikage when invoked. Continuously fires charges of dark energy against enemies, the damage done by which cannot be healed by natural means. **'The Moon:' Casts a spell on everyone in a 100 meter radius, which allows Mikage to control the state of anyone who doesn't resist, such as inflicting them with status ailments or transforming them into any object she can imagine. ***'The Inverse Moon:' When Mikage would take an attack, The Moon teleports her to safety while leaving behind an illusion of Mikage to take the attack instead. Every time an attack is avoided, a new illusion is formed, making identifying the real Mikage extremely difficult. **'The Sun:' A column of fire and heat descends from the sky, enveloping everything in a 100 meter area. Only targets designated by Mikage take damage from the attack. The damage scales with Mikage's summoning ability. ***'The Inverse Sun:' An enormous meteor descends from the sky, creating a large explosion that envelops everything in a minimum of a 500 meter area, dealing massive indiscriminate damage to everything but the summoner. At Mikage's level, the minimum area increases to 3 kilometers. **'The Judgement:' Allows Mikage to undo any event that has taken place in the last few minutes within a distance of 1.6 kilometers from herself. This doesn't affect the flow time at all, but rather causality, and as such, those affected will notice as the effects of the event come undone as the cause is erased. (For example, if the ability is used after a battle to circumvent it from having happened, those who were killed will be revived, all injured will see their wounds disappear, and any spoils of victory will be returned as well as lost resources replenished.) The maximum amount of time that can pass for Mikage to still be able to negate an event scales with her summoning ability. At her level, she can negate something that happened at a minimum of up to 5 minutes in the past. ***'The Inverse Judgement:' Reduces the divinity of every entity in a 1.6 kilometer radius to zero, and nullifies all divinity based abilities used within the designated area except for Mikage's. At Mikage's level, lasts a minimum of 5 minutes. **'The World:' Temporarily makes Mikage invulnerable against any damage, negative effects, or disadvantages, and grants her superior physical abilities to those who she faces. At Mikage's level, this lasts for a minimum of 4 minutes. This ability protects Mikage even from all the other Arcana, but it and The Inverse World only just cancel each other out. ***'The Inverse World:' Distorts reality within at least a 1 mile radius. Everyone inside but Mikage suffers the worst possible results from all of their actions, as if failure were the only possibility available. At Mikage's level, the radius increases to a minimum of 5 kilometers. All other Arcana are rendered powerless inside of the area, except for The World, whose effects and these only just cancel each other out. Trivia *Mikage was originally going to be a male character, but was made female in an attempt to balance out the RP's exclusively male cast at the time. Male Mikage had the appearance of the protagonist of Devil Survivor, which was changed accordingly along with her gender. *Mikage's name is a reference to "Mikage-cho", which is the main setting and major plot element of Persona 1, and is the hometown of Maki Sonomura, one of the characters Mikage gained powers from. **Mikage's height of 158 cm is also exactly the same as Maki's. ***Their ages are also the same, though this is by pure coincidence as Mikage's age is a reference to her original model, Abel. **Mikage was originally going to be the "ideal" version of her ordinary self's projections to mirror Maki's circumstances in the game, but I dropped this idea due to it seeming like an unnecessary addition with very little value to bring to the RP. "Universe 3" likewise would have been the "ideal" pocket dimension version of Universe 2 in this scenario. *Mikage is enthralled with and very overprotective of Kabus, who she finds cute (in the way one would see a pet) due to her bizarre tastes. She even owns a Kabus plushie which she crafted for herself shortly after the battle against Evil Whyr. *Although inexperienced and presently unconcerned when it comes to love and romance, Mikage is pansexual. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Demons Category:Goddesses Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Technology Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Madness Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Necromancers Category:Heat Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Blood Users Category:Ice Users Category:Pain Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Acid Users Category:Bone Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:VSRPverse